Oneshot - Wahrheit oder Pflicht
by Mabji Goose
Summary: Die Syltherins spielen Wahrheit oder Plicht etwas abgeändert. Jeder muss vorher einen Unbrechbaren Schwur abgeben, dass er seine Aufgaben auch erfüllt und Harry hat den Fehler gemacht sich auf dieses Spiel einzulassen. Hier könnt ihr lesen, was er machen muss und vor allem mit wem. (Snarry)


"Professor Snape."

Ansatzweise genervt verdrehte Severus die Augen, er wollte sich jetzt nicht streiten.

Warum konnte der Kerl nach dem Unterricht nicht einfach verschwinden, ohne Severus noch zu provozieren? Es war fast, als bettelte er darum von ihm bestraft zu werden.

"Was, Potter?", fragte er und guckte so finster, wie es möglich. Vielleicht konnte er damit schon von vorne herein eine Eskalation verhindern. Oder die kleine Nervensäge loswerden.

"Ihr Patensohn ist ein Arschloch, nur damit wir das mal geklärt haben!"

Nun hatte der Lehrer den Faden verloren.

Er schüttelte den Kopf in der Hoffnung, dass dies dabei helfen würde seine Gedanken zu ordnen und einen Sinn in Potters Aussage zu bringen.

Er schlug fehl, natürlich!

"Potter, ich verstehe kein Wort!"

Nun lenkte er widerwillig seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf den Schüler und bemerkte dabei Draco, der grinsend gegen die geschlossene Tür gelehnt dastand.

Was er aber auch bemerkt, war das Harry heute ein Hemd trug, dass perfekt zu seinen Augen passte. Verdammtes Gehirn! Sowas wollte er nicht bemerken!

Aber viel dringender war die Frage, was genau hier vorging!

Severus verengte die Augen und wartete auf eine Erklärung, aber diese wollte Potter ihm offensichtlich nicht geben.

Ein mehr als peinliches Schweigen entstand, bis der Malfoy-Spross schließlich mit der Zunge schnalzte und die Augen verdrehte.

"Man, Grünauge, du bist schlimmer, als jede Erstklässlerin!", meckerte Draco. "Sev, wir haben 'Wahrheit oder Pflicht' gespielt!"

Severus ging schlagartig ein Licht auf und ein freches Grinsen löste seinen misstrauischen Blick ab.

"Auf Slytherin-Art, nehme ich an?", fragte Severus und sah seine Frage sofort bestätigt, als Potter Knallrot anlief.

Draco nickte im Hintergrund und auch dessen grinsen wurde noch eine Spur durchtriebener.

"Tja, Potter, mit gehangen, mit gefangen! Sie hätten wissen müssen, dass sie nicht gegen die Slytherins spielen dürfen. Die braven Gryffindors kommen mit unserer Version einfach nicht klar. Aber jetzt wird natürlich der unbrechbare Schwur, den sie vor Spielbeginn geleistet haben, dafür sorgen, dass sie tun müssen wofür sie sich entschieden haben, egal wie wenig ihnen das auch gefallen mag!"

Er lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und betrachtete den jungen Mann, der sich eindeutig schämte, für einen Augenblick zufrieden.

Er wusste nicht wieso oder wann das angefangen hatte, aber ein sprachloser Harry Potter war fast schon niedlich in den Augen des Lehrers.

"Glauben sie mir, Snape, ihnen wird das genau so wenig gefallen, wie mir!"

Eine überraschende Aussage, aber Severus war selbst einmal Schüler an dieser Schule gewesen und kein Slytherin kam um dieses Spiel herum. Er hatte bestimmt Wochen seiner Lebenszeit damit verschwendet!

Aber es war eine gute Art gewesen, den Zusammenhalt im Haus selbst zu festigen und den eigenen Mut zu steigern.

Die einprägsamste Aufgabe, die er je bekommen hatte, war es gewesen Dumbledore seine geliebten Süßigkeiten zu klauen. Natürlich war er erwischt worden, aber irgendwie hatte der alte Herr das mit Humor genommen und ihn ungescholten davonkommen lassen.

Das war einer der Gründe, warum Snape nie das Vertrauen in den weißhaarigen Hexenmeister verloren hatte und sich schließlich an ihn wandte, als er erfuhr, dass Voldemort vorhatte die Potters zu töten.

Manchmal beeinflussten schon die kleinsten Entscheidungen ganze Existenzen!

Aber er war abgedriftet, Snape richtete sich wieder etwas auf und kam ins hier und jetzt zurück.

Wie dem auch sei, Severus wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass das Spiel immer Heikler wurde, je älter die Schüler waren.

Potter und Draco waren inzwischen beide 18 Jahre alt, Draco wurde in weniger als 2 Wochen schon 19.

Ihr nachgeholtes siebtes Schuljahr neigte sich dem Ende zu, die Prüfungen waren geschrieben und wirklich etwas anhaben konnten die Lehrer den Schülern jetzt nicht mehr.

Also genau die Zeit in der das Spiel jedes Jahr zu eskalieren begann.

Was hatte sich Potter nur gedacht? Vermutlich gar nichts, oder hatte er das hier allein Draco zu verdanken?

"Ich glaube, Sie vergessen wer und was ich bin, Potter."

"Wie könnte ich jemals?"

"Nun, sie sind ein Idiot, nicht wahr?"

Harry knurrte und raufte sich verzweifelt die Haare. "Ich will das nicht tun!"

"Dann stirb als Angsthase!", antwortete Draco trocken.

"Ich bin ein Gryffindor, ich habe keine Angst! Ich kann einfach nur darauf verzichten, dass man sich wieder permanent über mich lustig macht!", konterte Harry.

"Das ist eine Art von Angst!", warf Severus ein und zwinkerte Draco unauffällig zu.

Die Schlangen wussten schon immer ganz genau, wie sie die Löwen am Schwanz ziehen mussten, um zu bekommen, was sie wollten.

Und jetzt und hier wollten zwei Schlagen, dass sich der Vorzeigelöwe zum Idioten machte!

"Also, Potter, raus mit der Sprache: Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

"Pflicht.", murmelte Harry.

Interessant, sie kamen der Aufgabe langsam näher.

"Und?"

"Ich muss mit Ihnen….", er brach einfach ab, schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ja?"

Nun hatte Draco wohl genug. "Du bist wirklich schlimm, Grünauge! Er soll nur eine Nacht mit dir im selben Bett schlafen. Das ist schon alles!"

"Aha, nicht sehr einfallsreich, Draco.", spottete Severus. "Ich gehe doch richtig in der Annahme, dass du ihm die Aufgabe gestellt hast?"

Draco nickte grinsend und Harry klappte der Unterkiffer herunter, während er seinen Lehrer so ungläubig anstarrte, als würde dieser plötzlich nur noch Lila tragen.

"Ist das alles, was sie dazu zu sagen haben?"

"Was sollte ich ihrer Ansicht nach denn noch sagen?"

"So etwas wie: 'Das ist gegen die Schulregeln!', oder 'Ich schlafe mit niemandem in einem Bett, den ich hasse!', oder 'Kein Schüler wird jemals meine Wohnung betreten!'"

Severus fing an zu lachen und auch Draco kicherte leise vor sich hin. Harry drehte sich völlig verwirrt vom einen zum andern.

"Was ist daran so lustig?"

"Vieles!", brachte der Lehrer hervor, stand auf, ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum und lehnte sich dann gegen dessen Kante.

"Zunächst einmal hasse ich dich nicht, Harry! Du nervst mich nur meistens über alle Massen! Wobei auch das schon besser geworden ist, jetzt wo deine beiden Anhängsel nicht ständig an deinem Hintern hängen!"

Potter öffnete protestierend den Mund, doch Severus unterbrach ihn sofort mit erhobenen Händen. "Und zweitens ist dir wirklich noch nie aufgefallen, dass die Slytherins jedes Jahr um diese Zeit langsam durchdrehen und die Lehrer rein gar nichts dagegen tun? Dieses Spiel existiert in Slytherin schon so lange wie es diese Schule gibt, und diese eine Tradition ist unantastbar. Außerdem habe ich keine Lust in Askaban zu landen, weil ich durch meine Ablehnung den Helden der Zaubererwelt umgebracht habe!"

Erneut klappte Harrys Unterkiffer hinab.

"Himmel, Grünauge, mach den Mund zu! Das sieht ja schlimm aus.", beschwerte sich Draco.

Der Gryffindor folgte der Anweisung, starrte seinen Lehrer aber weiter durchdringend an. Severus erwiderte den Blick gelassen.

Hatte der Schüler den wirklich erwartet, dass er sich gegen dieses Spiel stellen würde? So dumm war er einfach nicht.

Und selbst wenn er dagegen wäre, würde es nichts daran ändern, dass Potter sterben müsste, wenn er seine Aufgabe nicht erfüllte.

Als das Schweigen immer länger wurde, verdrehte Severus die Augen.

"Es ist doch ganz einfach Potter, entweder sie brechen den Schwur und sterben, oder aber sie erfüllen ihre Pflicht. Was darf es also sein?"

"Ich werde nicht wegen einem blöden Spiel sterben!", brüllte der Junge.

"Gut!", sagte der Lehrer und klatschte in die Hände. "Entscheidung gefallen, gehen sie heute Abend pünktlich zum Abendessen. Um 21.00 Uhr werde ich mich in meine Wohnung zurückziehen und sie kommen mit. Ihre Sachen bringen sie dann schon mit. Gehen sie jetzt, Potter, Draco du bleibst noch!"

Fast schon Fluchtartig rauschte Harry aus dem Klassenraum und schloss die Tür hinter sich, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Als sie endlich alleine waren, richtete Severus sich an Draco.

"Also, was gehört noch zu dieser Aufgabe?"

Severus war klar, dass eine Nacht im selben Bett niemals die ganze Aufgabe sein konnte. Zu Harmlos, selbst wenn Severus ein Lehrer war. Und so gut wie Draco gelaunt war, musste da noch mehr hinter stecken.

Der Malfoy-Spross lachte dreckig. "Ich dachte, du solltest mal wieder ein bisschen Spaß haben, liebster Patenonkel! Und so schlimm ist es gar nicht! Er soll dir nur einen netten, kleine Zungenkuss geben. Wie er das macht, ist mir total egal. Ich glaube aber, er hofft, dass er es machen kann, während du schläfst."

Severus schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. "Wann bist du nur zu so einem Idioten geworden? Warum ausgerechnet Potter, Draco? Du weißt, wie gut wir einander ertragen können!"

Draco grinste frech. "Ich bin einfach nicht blind und ich kenne den Typ Mann, auf den du stehst, ziemlich gut! Severus, du und Potter schleichen doch schon seit Jahren umeinander herum! Jeder kann es sehen und ich finde, dass euer Balztanz nun wirklich langsam zum Ende kommen sollte. Denk einfach mal darüber nach!"

Damit drehte sich auch der Blonde auf dem Absatz um und ging aus dem Raum, seinen Patenonkel etwas verblüfft zurücklassend.

Im Verlauf der nächsten Stunden erwischte sich Severus immer wieder dabei, wie seine Gedanken abdrifteten, wenn seine Schüler ruhig arbeiteten.

Tatsächlich vielen ihm grundlegende Ähnlichkeiten in seiner Männerwahl auf, doch er schob das einfach beiseite und dachte nicht länger darüber nach. Schließlich konnte man auch zu viel in eine eigentlich recht einfach Sache hineininterpretieren.

Und schließlich war es schon Zeit für die letzte Mahlzeit des Tages, zu der sich der Lehrer aufmacht ohne das gespannte, nervöse Ziehen in seinem Magen weiter zu beachten.

Er saß wie immer am Lehrertisch, führte Gespräche mit den Kollegen und aß was auch immer auf den Tisch kam.

Im nachhinein konnte er allerdings nicht mehr sagen, über was er da überhaupt gesprochen hatte und was bei Merlin er gegessen hatte. Stattdessen erinnerte er sich peinlich genau daran, wie es ausgesehen hatte, als Harry zum Nachtisch eine Banane verspeiste. Und erneut fand er es überraschend, wie sehr er dieses Bild genoss.

Als er kurz zu Draco rüber sah, begegnete er dessen wissendem Blick. Severus verdrehte die Augen!

Pünktlich zur angekündigten Zeit, stand er schließlich auf und trat an den Tisch der Löwen und dessen Goldjungen heran.

"Fertig?", fragte er schlicht, ohne sich auch nur einen Pfifferling um die Umsitzenden zu kümmern. Außer Potter hatten nur Granger und Longbottom ihren Frieden mit dem Haus der Schlangen gemacht, aber diese beiden waren viel zu brav, als das sie mit ihnen Wahrheit oder Pflicht spielen würden.

Daher war sich der Mann sicher, dass keiner der Anwesenden hier wusste, was genau Harry jetzt bevor stand. Da konnten sie noch so eng befreundet sein!

Harry warf ihm von unten einen forschenden Blick zu und schien seine Laune einzuschätzen. Glück für den jungen Mann, dass er eigentlich sogar ziemlich gut drauf war.

Severus brachte sogar ein aufmunterndes Nicken zustande.

Potter schien davon tatsächlich erleichtert und stand schließlich auf, nachdem er unter einem Stuhl seine Schultasche vorgezogen hatte.

Bestimmt hatte er seinen Freunden erzählt, dass er wegen irgendwas nachsitzen musste.

Snape schritt schließlich los und führte den Schüler gemäßigten Schrittes hinunter in die Kerker zu seiner Wohnung.

"Welche Ausrede haben sie für heute Nacht, Mr. Potter?", fragte er, weil er einfach zu neugierig war.

Harry, der offenbar tief in Gedanken gewesen war, schreckte hoch. "Ähm, ich hab ehrlich gesagt nur erzählt, dass ich die Nacht über in den Kerkern sein werde. Sie werden denken, dass ich irgendwas mit Draco mache. Ron findet das zwar nicht so toll, aber Hermine lenkt ihn meist ziemlich geschickt ab.", erklärte Harry und lachte leise.

"Was ist so lustig?"

"Ach nur, wie gut sich Hermine darauf versteht Menschen abzulenken, wenn sie das möchte."

Snape verstand nicht, was der Schüler damit meinte und ließ es daher auf sich ruhen.

Den restlichen Weg über Schwiegen sie und Severus dachte darüber nach, ob er eigentlich wollte, dass der Gryffindor ihn heute Nacht küsste.

Das er mit jemandem geknutscht hatte, war schon ziemlich lange her, und er hatte die Befürchtung, dass seine Fähigkeiten auf dem Gebiet etwas eingeschränkt waren.

Wäre es nicht das einfachste, wenn er sich wirklich einfach schlafend stellte und Potter machen ließ? Wenn ihm danach war, dann konnte er ja immer noch die Initiative ergreifen.

Er nickte sich selbst innerlich zu und öffnete dann mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes die Tür zu seiner Wohnung.

Für ihn war es nichts besonders, am Ende des Arbeitstage hier her zu kommen, es war einfach sein Rückzugsort, Potter hingegen blieb im Türrahmen stehen und blickte sich staunend um.

"Steh da nicht so dumm rum, Harry. Mach lieber die Tür zu, es zieht sonst!", bat er, als er das Feuer im Kamin entfachte, denn so weit unten im Schloss war es selbst im May sehr kalt.

Der junge Mann nickt und kam der Aufforderung nach, dann trat er langsam näher an das große Sofa heran, welches das Wohnzimmer dominierte.

"Setz dich ruhig. Ich muss noch 4-5 Aufsätze korrigieren, danach können wir ins Bett. Wenn du erst noch duschen willst, dann sag es besser jetzt."

Harry musterte ihn stumm aus seinen grünen Augen und wunderte sich scheinbar wortlos.

"Was ist?", fragte Severus abgelenkt, da er schon mit den Hausaufgaben angefangen hatte.

"Nichts, sie verwundern mich nur manchmal. Mal sind sie nett, dann wieder streng, hin und wieder sogar richtig gruselig. Mal siezen sie mich, dann duzen sie mich wieder.", erklärte Harry ganz ruhig. "Ich habe manchmal das Gefühl, dass keiner von uns so wirklich weiß, was wir eigentlich sind. Ich weiß nur, dass wir keine Feinde mehr sind, vielleicht waren wir das auch nie. Und jetzt sitze ich hier neben ihnen, in ihrer gemütlichen Wohnung. Das wirkt surreal."

Severus Mundwinkel zuckten.

Potter hatte gerade in sehr wenigen Sätzen ziemlich genau zusammengefasst, wie sich das ganze auch für ihn anfühlte.

"Tja, wir hatten nie wirklich ein klärendes Gespräch nach der ganzen Sache mit Riddle. Vielleicht ist das unser Fehler. Wir haben nie versucht einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen.", mutmaßte der Lehrer.

"Ich wusste nicht, dass sie dazu bereit wären."

Severus warf ihm kurz einen Blick zu, und setzte dann eine Note auf den ersten Aufsatz. "Dann hättest du dich mal genauer mit Granger auseinandersetzen sollen. Sie hat mich letzten Sommer im St. Mungos besucht. Das ist der Grunde, warum sie inzwischen Punkte bei mir in der Klasse bekommt."

Der Grünäugige sah ihn mit offenem Mund an. "Ehrlich? Warum hat Hermine mir nie erzählt, dass sie bei dir… ähm ihnen war?"

Nun hob Snape den Kopf und sah seinem Schüler offen in die Augen. Da war es wieder das surreale Gefühl. "Lass es uns außerhalb des Klassenraumes mit Du versuchen, es wäre komisch mit jemandem im selben Bett zu schlafen, den man mit Mr. Anredet.", schlug der Lehrer schließlich vor und Harry nickt. "Gut, und ich kann dir nicht sagen, warum du davon nichts weißt."

"Worum ging es bei dem Gespräch?"

"Das fragst du besser deine Freundin!"

Harry grummelte leise, widersprach aber nicht.

Eine Pause entstand in der Severus zwei weitere Hausaufgaben benotete.

"Wir sind keine Feinde, richtig?", platze es schließlich aus Harry heraus.

"Nein, sind wir nicht. Und waren wir auch nie.", antwortete Snape. "Wobei ich sagen muss, dass ich dir wirklich oft gerne den Hals umgedreht hätte! Warum müsst ihr Gryffindors immer so furchtbar vorschnell sein? Du hättest dir eine Menge ärger ersparen können, wenn du einfach mal fünf Minuten gewartet hättest!"

Harry lachte und Severus schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

Wieder schwiegen sie. Severus war fast mit der letzten Hausaufgabe fertig, als: "Du weißt, dass ich in Wahrheit noch ein bisschen mehr als Aufgabe auferlegt bekommen habe, oder?"

Der Lehrer atmete tief durch. "Ja."

Harry lief genau so rot an, wie schon am morgen im Klassenzimmer.

"Verdammt!", knurrte er. "Draco ist eine Petze!"

Severus legte die letzte Arbeit benotet weg und drehte sich dann zu Harry herum. Dieser hatte den Kopf auf der Rückenlehne abgelegt und einen Arm über seine Augen gelegt, um zu verhindern, dass sich ihre Blick zufällig trafen.

Der Mann sah sich das ganze ein paar Sekunden an. Ihm war klar, dass es von jetzt an immer schlimmer werden würde mit Potters Nervosität.

Wenn er das verhindern wollte, dann blieb ihm letztlich nur ein Ausweg.

Kurz dachte er noch einmal darüber nach, dann zuckte er die Schultern, beugte sich zu dem Schüler herunter und drückte seine Lippen auf den fremden Mund.

Harry keuchte überrascht, seine Augen folgen auf und er verkrallte sich reflexartig in Severus schwarzen Umhang, ohne zu wissen, ob er seinen Lehrer nun daran wegdrücken oder doch lieber näher ziehen wollte.

Severus griff vorsichtig nach dem Gesicht des Gryffindors und veränderte damit den Winkel so, dass er besser ran kam.

Das machte alles gleich sehr viel besser, wie er feststellen musste! Leicht öffnete er die Lippen, um Harrys Unterlippe dazwischen gleiten lassen zu können. Noch ein paar Sekunden hielt er den Druck aufrecht, dann unterbrach er die Berührung und sah Potter aus geringer Distanz an.

Der Junge blinzelte ziemlich schnell und Severus stellte befriedigt fest, dass seine Pupillen stark geweitet waren.

Mit einem Ruck stand er auf und ging auf sein Schlafzimmer zu. Mit einem letzten Blick zu Harry, schlüpfte er durch die Tür, die er nicht ganz schloss, sondern nur angelehnt ließ. Dann begann er sich auszuziehen.

Bis Harry nachsehen kam, was der Lehrer machte, hatte dieser sich schon bis auf seine Unterwäsche entkleidet und war unter die Bettdecke geschlüpft.

Nun lag er mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Arme und geschlossenen Augen dar und lauschte auf Potters tapsende Schritte.

Vielleicht ging er gerade etwas zu forsch vor, Severus konnte es nicht wirklich einschätzen, doch er fand es schon immer äußerst nervig sich mit ewigem rumgeplänkel aufzuhalten!

"Severus?", flüsterte der Grünäugige.

"Hmm?"

"Warum?"

"Damit du nicht mehr so unter Druck stehst. Das macht es nur krampfig und unangenehm, dabei sollte Küssen etwas schönes sein.", murmelte Severus und wartete darauf, dass der junge Mann endlich ins Bett kam.

"Das war ziemlich nett von dir!", meinte Harry, hob dann auf einer Seite des Bettes das Lacken hoch und krabbelte zu Severus darunter.

"Ich bin im allgemeinen immer nett, wenn man mich nicht nervt."

"Aber ich hatte immer den Eindruck, dass du von allem und jedem genervt bist! Nicht mal die Sonne scheinst du zu mögen!", lachte Harry.

Severus schnaufte. "Stimmt nicht. Ich mag so viele Dinge, dass es schwer werden würde alle aufzuzählen!"

"Nenn mir nur zehn Dinge und du kommst sogar zwei Zungenküsse von mir!", verkündete der Gryffindor übermütig.

Severus Kopf war zu ihm rumgeflogen und ein siegessicheres Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. "Du solltest den Mund nicht so voll nehmen, Potter! Aber du hast es so gewollt! Okay, ich liebe es mich mit Minerva zu streiten!"

Harry kugelte sich vor lachen neben ihm. "Das kann man sogar sehen!"

"Minerva hat lange gebraucht, um das zu verstehen. Die ersten drei Jahre, als wir Kollegen wurden, ist sie mir deswegen aus dem Weg gegangen."

Wieder lachte Harry.

"Nummer Zwei: Klavier! Das Instrument an sich ist einfach schön und seine Klänge sind noch schöner. Drittens, Bücher! Ich konnte schon mit 3 Jahren lesen und schätze es seit dem sehr alles zu lesen, was mir zwischen die Finger kommt. Viertens: Die Farbe Schwarz!"

Harry prustete. "Ja, okay, offensichtlich. Wem das noch nicht aufgefallen ist, der ist wirklich blind!"

Der Schüler hatte sich inzwischen neben Severus auf die Seite gerollt und blickte ihn offen an. Severus legte sich diese Haltung imitierend auf Augenhöhe hin, bevor er mit der Aufzählung fortfuhr.

"Nummer fünf: Gewitter. Zu diesem Wetterphänomen gibt es die erstaunlichsten Magietheorie, ich muss aber zugeben, dass ich sie einfach nur schön finde. Sechstens: Vanillepudding. Siebtens…"

"Moment, Vanillepudding?", unterbrach in Harry. "Ich habe dich noch nie welchen essen sehen."

Snape schmunzelte. "Das liegt daran, dass ich ihn selber koche."

Potter zog die Augenbrauen hoch und staunte nicht schlecht.

"Siebtens mag ich Katzen, bin aber leider allergisch. Achtens schlafe ich sehr, sehr gerne, aber durch eine Laune des Schicksals kann ich nie mehr als 5 Stunden am Stück schlafen. Neuntens mag ich es sehr zu küssen!"

Bei diesen Worten hatte Severus unbewusst nur noch geflüstert und verhackte nun seine Augen mit denen von Harry.

Ob dem Jungen bewusste war, dass er Severus näher kam? Oder war er es der näher an seinen Schüler rangerutscht war? Es war aber auch wirklich gemütlich und sehr angenehm mal so mit jemandem im Bett zu liegen und rumzualbern.

"Und zu guter letzt mag ich es auch sehr… dein Gesicht anzusehen.", hauchte Severus.

Harry war jetzt nur noch Millimeter von ihm entfernt.

Zu gerne hätte Severus einfach die letzte Distanz überbrückt und Harry erneut geküsst, aber er durfte nicht. Wenn Harry seine Aufgabe erfüllen wollte, dann musste er es sein, der die Initiative ergriff.

Doch dann senkte sich Harrys Blick auf Severus Lippen, bevor sich seine Augen schlossen und statt darauf zu warten, dass Severus ihn endlich küsste, legte er seine Lippen ruhig aber bestimmt auf die seines Lehrers.

Ein tiefer Seufzer der Erleichterung entfuhr Snapes Kehle.

Er ließ seine Hände in Harrys Nacken gleiten und zog den Gryffindor enger an sich heran, um den Kuss besser erwidern zu können.

So sanft er konnte, begann er seine Lippen an denen Harrys zu bewegen und nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns, tat dieser es ihm gleich.

Genießerisches versinken war die Folge. Nicht eine Sekunde lange lösten sie ihre Lippen voneinander, auch nicht, als Harry geschickt noch ein Stück näher kam und dann eines seiner Beine mit denen von Severus verknotete.

Harry wurde nun langsam mutiger, er streichelte Severus Gesicht, drückte seinen Körper an dessen und als er mit seiner Zunge gegen Snapes Lippen stupste, gewährte dieser ihm sofort einlass.

Er hätte vermutlich ewig so weiter machen können, doch nach etlichen Minuten löste sich Harry dann doch von ihm, blickte ihn mit rosa Wangen an und berührte vorsichtig seine Lippen.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er leise und legte seine Stirn an die des Grünäugigen.

"Hmm, das war das erste Mal, dass sich Küssen so gut angefühlt hat."

Severus lachte leise. "Dann hattest du bisher eindeutig die falschen Kusspartner!"

Harry grinste und nickte gleichzeitig. "Tja, Cho und Ginny können dir jedenfalls beide nicht das Wasser reichen."

Wieder lachte Severus und dann schwiegen sie, während sie sich tief in die Augen blickten.

Vielleicht hatte Draco doch recht gehabt, mit dem was er angedeutet hatte, dacht Severus je länger er so mit dem Schüler dalag. Das hier fühlte sich richtig gut an und wenn es nach ihm ging, dann konnte es jetzt erstmal so bleiben.

"Severus?", fragte Harry irgendwann, als der Lehrer aufgrund der Wärme und seiner eigenen Gedanken schon halb eingeschlafen war.

"Hmm?"

"Wusstest du schon, dass ich von Minerva die Stelle als Verteidigungslehrer angeboten bekommen habe? Ich könnte direkt nach den Sommerferien anfangen.", sagte der Gryffindor leise.

Überrascht blinzelte Severus ihn an. "Das ist schön für dich, aber warum erzählst du mir das?"

Wieder wurde Harry rot. "Ich dachte nur, wenn dir das hier auch gefällt, dann könnten wir doch mal Ausgehen, sobald ich meinen Abschluss habe. Und da wir Kollegen wäre, könnten wir uns auch oft genug sehen."

Severus grinste, damit hatte er weder gerechnet, noch hatte er an diese Möglichkeit selbst irgendwie gedacht, aber der Gedanke gefiel ihm.

"Wie können es ja mal austesten!", gestand er schließlich ein.

"Super!", grinste Harry. "Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Severus verwuschelte dem Jungspund die Haare. "Entweder schlafen, oder ich bekomme noch den Zweiten Kuss, den du mir versprochen hast!"

Er brauchte gar nicht erst ins Harrys Gesicht zu sehen, um zu wissen, für welche Möglichkeit sich der Gryffindor entschieden hatte!


End file.
